Beginner's Guide
This is the Beginner's Guide to S4 League. Here you will learn how to play and what to do. What is S4 League? S4 League, commonly known as S4 (the four S's representing S'tylish e'S'per '''S'hooting 'S'ports), is a TPS (Third-Person Shooter) multiplayer online game developed by Pentavision, published by Neowiz in S. Korea, and published by alaplaya in Europe. It has eight game modes/match types to chose from. They are: *Deathmatch: Your standard team match that involves eliminating the other team and rack up the most kills. *Touchdown: Played in a similar matter of capture the flag (CTF) with only one fumbi (Which would be the flag) in the center (or designated area) on the map. You must take it to your goal that is located in the enemy base. *Chaser Mode: A game of elimination where all players are pitted again one chosen player. *Arcade Mode: The "Story" mode of the game. *Battle Royal: A massive free-for-all. It's every player for themselves. The goal here is to be on top. *Captain Mode: Similar to death match but the key goal is to eliminate all the captains on the opposing team. * Siege Mode: The goal is to capture all the bases. * Practice: A training mode on common maps from TD and DM *Conquest Mode: A mode where you protect the cube from monsters. In the end you'll get a cube capsule containing several items. * Warfare Mode : The goal is to kill the enemy Queen * Arena Mode : The goal is to kill all the enemies in diferent rounds S4 has Daily missions to complete in which you will need to play different modes, and it rewards you with a Mission Capsule. You can repeat the mission to gets more Mission capsules, but each time it gets harder. The maximum at number of capsules is 3. Controls These are some (if not all) the standard controls when playing S4. These keys can be changed to fit your playing style. *'''W: Move Forward *'A': Strafe Left *'S': Move Backwards *'D': Strafe Right *'R': Reload *'Right Click': Weapon's special function, if any (e.g. zooming in, blocking, etc.). *'Left Ctrl': Crouch. Useful for ducking from enemy fire. You cannot shoot while ducking. *'Left Click': Fire Weapon/Slash with melee Weapon. *'Left Shift': Uses Skill (unless it is a passive skill such as HP/SP Mastery or Detect) *'Mouse Wheel Up': Previous weapon/Zoom in (during respawn) *'Mouse Wheel Down': Next weapon/Zoom out (during respawn) *'1; 2; 3': Select weapon *'Up Arrow Key': Zoom in slightly *'Down Arrow Key': Zoom out slightly *'Z': Shift Point of View *'Space': Jump, also Wall Jump if near a wall while in the air. By pressing space twice. *'Q': Character Quotes 1, must hit a number from 1 to 0 once "Q" is pressed. *'E': Character Emotes 2, must hit a number from 1 to 0 once "E" is pressed. *'W, W (W double-tap):' Sprint *'A+Space, D+Space:' Dodge (Left and Right, respectively) *'Tab:' Opens a birds-eye-view of the map, showing the location of allied players, as well as a list of players in the order of who has the most game points. *'Enter: '''Allows player to chat freely *'Esc:' Shows a list of all players, option to kick-vote an allied player and block chat. Although daunting at first sight, you will catch on easily. Read Basic Guide for a walk-through of the ingame experience. Read Basic Skills for detailed examples of acrobatic techniques. Leveling Up There are missions that award you with EXP. EXP, or Experience Points, are the basics of Leveling up. EXP is gained by various factors during the match (number of kills, number of deaths, points gained, capturing the Fumbi, killing with Fumbi in hand, killing the opposing player who has the Fumbi, etc.). EXP is received at the end of the match are based on your performance. This means the better you and your team does, the more you and your team earns. The amount of EXP can also be modified. EXP can also be multiplied via EXP bonus items too. Certain items allows EXP+ bonuses, the highest so far being +10% EXP. Aeria Games may also hold EXP Plus Events, where EXP gained can be doubled. Be aware, having a higher level does not give the player any sort of advantage to the game except getting bonus PEN after matches with higher levels. Clothes and weapons available in the shops are the same for all players, regardless of level. However, access to the Random Shop is limited until the user reaches level 5. I-Capsules shops are limited until the user reaches level 10 and has at least 15000 PEN. Level Ranges Every level you gain adds an additional piece to your Ranking Emblem. Your Ranking Emblem can be in 6 different colors. They are: * Beginner = level 0 * Rookie/Super Rookie = level 1-19 * Amateur = level 20-39 * Semi-Pro = level 40-59 * Pro = level 60-79 * S4 = level 80-100 The ranking emblem is a great way to tell how skilled a player is at a glance. It should be noted that the level does not reflect how much skill a player has. A Pro could have the skills of a complete amateur, and vice versa. Also worth mentioning is that as you Level Up, certain channels will become locked and unlocked to you according yo your rank. As you level up you will gain a % bonus to your amount of PEN you get and more leveling capsules. Early Tips *You have to go through initial training! When you join to any server,click on button 'TRAINING' and complete all sections! You'll get more 100 k PEN and 2 sets with premium stats(AP) for 30 days!(female and male; 60 days total).You also get G-s Capsules with weapons, Unique Booster capsules, weapons with AP stats on 3 days and more and more and more! Don't forget about it! *You also have to perform Mission Arcade. You'll get 500 exp and 500 pen for every section! *Before 40 lvl you get some sets with clothes and weapons.Save them and use alternately!Only when the previous expired!(means set) *If you have little money and do not have any set, play in Scenario Arcade. You get any set with PEN or AP stats for full walkthrough. *Don't waste your money on enchants, if not confident of success. *You shouldn't spend PEN on new clothes for awhile. Save them for weaponry, skills, and other important items. * Be careful with the Random Shop. You can go through all of your money very fast if you use it on Fumbi.Don't get too greedy aiming for a permanent item. The chance for one is atrociously low and you can get some sweet stuff if you don't get too greedy about it. *If you have a buddy that plays S4 or you just want a little extra leveling capability, join a Combi. You and your partner get a 3% boost to XP when you two are on the same team. *Aim for the head. Fruitlessly. It makes a difference during a firefight. *'Have fun!''' See also *Basic Guide: An extremely detailed guide, running step-by-step into the world of S4 League from account creation to starting up the game as well as recommended sets and "Roles" a person could take. *Basic Skills: A guide of common skills in S4, as well as tips on how to use them. Category:Guide